Assessment of the psychiatric status of children poses difficult problems for research and clinical evaluation. Different data sources often yield different evaluations. In the longitudinal study of children of affectively ill and well parents, we have utilized a multi-source and multi-method approach in assessing the children. Of particular interest are comparisons of psychiatric interview assessments based on information from child, mother, and father.